Talk:Varia Suit
Super Smash Bros Pink Varia Suit In super smash bros, where does it say the pink suit is Varia?--1upD 23:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :Not sure, though its either in the instruction booklet or on one of the trophies. It might not even be in there; someone may have added it by accident.--Richard 00:08, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's non-canon, but I know why the person who wrote it did. Samus' Varia suit in the original Metroid was light orange, or with missles equipped, bright purple, which I think the Grav suit was derived from.--1upD 22:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::In the first Metroid, the Varia Suit was pink. With Missiles selected it would be a darker pink, with blue accents (ie the visor, the cannon). That's what Samus' pink color in SSB is derived from. Y'know what, I'm just not going to work on talk pages anymore... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright the Tables See here Reason for existence? Who knows why there are the bulges on the shoulders of the Varia Suits?Corruption378 01:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Have you watched the Metroid Retrospective video series? It clearly explains. There is a small section within this article that explains as well. The original monochrome Game Boy could not display a graphical difference between the Power & Varia Suits, (since the original Metroid had only changed the colors from yellow to Pink) so thus, the Varia Suit go some extra bulk. An in-game explanation? I would think that the round shoulderpads are ornamental of the Chozo culture. Since Samus's human proportions aren't as stretched and "lanky" as the Chozo, her Chozo armor seems a bit "crowded together" to fit. You can notice several bird-like attributes in the design of the power suit. For example, Samus's helmet looks as if it has a beak. Though, this information is a personal assessment, and is not present in the article. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Expanding on that slightly, note that the first Power Suit she gets doesn't have the shoulders, even in Varia form. It's not until after she passes a ritual test in a chozo holy ground that she gains a suit with Big Shoulders™. This further emphasizes that giant shoulderpads are a sign of status/ornamentality/whatever to the Chozo. Dazuro 02:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I always figured that seeing as they are only on the varia they held coolant, so she could go into the heat. Metroidhunter32 14:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :But the original Varia doesn't have them. Neither does the Fusion varia. Dazuro 17:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I always thought that they helped Samus turn into her Morph Ball, until I played Metroid Prime. Corruption378 21:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think it is a cooling system, kinda like air conditioning. Like when she has just the power suit, there are no shoulders, and she can't stand extreme heat. But when she gets the varia suit, she has shoulders and can stand extreme heat. SA-X96 03:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I had always thought that the big shoulders were shield generators that provide the added Varia effects, and the ridges were ornamental or like heat sinks, but as it has been pointed out; the original Power Suit didn’t have the shoulders even when the Varai Suit was equipped. Dazuro may be right in that it is a Chozo ornamental symbol. I too thought the same as Corruption378 until I played Prime. Not to add too much speculation, but I’ve always thought the green light ports on the suit were the shield emitters. PorygonX 10:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The suit Samus gets later in Zero Mission is an older version of the Varia and Gravity Suits, thus the alternate shoulder design, in my opinion. But that still doesn't explain why the Power and Varia Suits have shoulders that have same proportions in Other M. The Fusion Varia doesn't have shoulders because it's and entirely different kind of suit, but this is just a theory of mine.Death Recon 21:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with SA-X96. if its a cooling system, that would explain why in Other M the shoulder pads are bigger and you lose energy a lot slower than in other games. I know this because I tried to sequence break in super metroid and prime. :SA-X96 is incorrect, however. The normal reason has already been explain why the pauldrons exist. It has nothing to do with a cooling system, as that has already been refuted. The pauldrons in MOM are that size because of the art design. That Samus is losing energy at a lower rate when compared to other games is nothing more than a game mechanic. Proto-Mind 18:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Different Suit Finish? For some reason, the Varia Suit in Metroid Primes 2 and 3 seems to look duller compared to the Metroid Prime 1 Varia Suit. It's most apparent with the Metroid prime 2 Varia Suit, where it almost looks like the suit got mud on it or something. Am I just seeing things or did the suit really get duller (and in that case, should we put this distinction in the article)? FstrthnU 07:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the colours were muted in the last two prime games. I agree with the Echoes one too, it looks like the suit (the helmet especially) has fingerprints etc. Maybe Retro were trying to give the suit a more realistic look instead of the spotless and unscratched ones we always see Samus in? You'd think that her suit would be a bit dirty after all those missions. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think that the colors were brighter in the second two primes. The Echoes Suit only seems dull in the first cutscene, and during areas on Dark Aether, but yes, seems to have some sort of fingerprint type thing. I like HellKaiserryo's explanation, but maybe this has something to do with their attempts to dramatically improve graphics frome Prime to Echoes. They did use different rendering methods, after all. To me it seems that the suit is dullest in Prime, and brightest in Corruption.Death Recon 21:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Theory Is it possible that the Varia Suit is able to envelop around any intelligent spieces with the complexity to know it's use?I think so because the Chozo heiroglyphic in Zero Mission wears a suit like the Varia it could be traditional old warrior suit but it could be the regular Varia because when the battle starts his eyes become covered by a visor from the top,i thought of this theory beacuse i saw the Reptilicus hunter in its battle pose thing and wandered if hiss bulky shoulders would be there and his arms covered in armor with a bit of his chest exposed with a visor instead of a mask(armor helmet with a circle for the third eye and two other rectangular-triangular primary eye visors)god i am so annyoing,but anways it can envelop anything that knows the use.Oh and his weapon would be the whip on two of the four arms. 03:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay, firstly, please sign your name after whatever you type in Talk pages (Sign by 4 ~'s.). (Man, I'm saying that a lot!) Second, most of what you said is about the Retilicus, which unfortunately, even if it was possible, wouldn't work. They are devolved beasts, with very little (if any) intelligence. The theory, though, actually does kind of make sense... Well, the theory I think you're trying to say does. I'm not entirely sure what you mean, though. Are you saying that the Varia (and Power Suit itself) changes to fit the shape of the wearer? DoomZero 03:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Exactly,i dont really get the 4~ do you mean im supposed to sign my name or something,ummm -General Q-Nek I mean typing ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces after the things you say. You know, maybe you should also join Wikitroid. DoomZero 03:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I just joined finally after years of watching from afar i am a part of it. soo,dont space my words? No offence, but let me explain this slowly... Typing 4 ~'s puts your signature, along with the time you wrote it. ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces between them. The result would be this :DoomZero 04:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC), but for you it would be something like: General Q-Nek 04:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC). ONLY TYPING ~ ~ ~ ~ results in General Q-Nek 04:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC), Okay? Someone help me! OK how the hell do I add a picture to a gallery! I want to add this picture of the Fusion Varia Suit in Prime but it always goes up to the top of the page (I go into preview mode to see if it works). So, I;m sorry that I have to rely on others to add it, but until I learn how to add pictures to a gallery there's not much I can do. --RoyboyX 02:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What you should do is look at the way the others in the gallery are setup. This should go somewhere inbetween the Gallery brackets, in the spot you want it on the gallery: File:Metroidfusion_111802_3.jpg|The text you want here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well it always gets glitched up when I try to add it. --RoyboyX 16:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is there an alternative image we can use? This one has a black border, making the image smaller and has two watermarks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Helmet change I had always thought that Retro Studios was responsible for the change in Samus’ helmet (particularly visor) design in Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime Hunters, and Metroid Prime 3. But if you look at this early video of Metroid Fusion, it looks like that difference had already been planned: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el9zgZN_5cI Should this information be integrated into the article? It seems like rather important trivia information to me seeing as the helmet design appears to have been conceived over two years before it appeared in MP2. (Also, is that an Olympus-class battleship I spy?!) PorygonX 18:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The helmet design is in one MP concept art, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know, the differances in the Varia Suit are not limited to the helmet. The lights on the breastplate shapes, the- you know, let me show you. One second. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 23:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Take a look around the neck. The breastplate looks very different, huh? The Prime plate is simple, yet the Corruption plate is full of those cracks and indents. Also, on the Prime breastplate, the lights are on the edges, while the Corruption plate lights are not, instead they curve onto the top. Why? I don't know. What I'm thinking is every suit Samus picks up changes the other suits forever. Either that or every suit Samus picks up is different than ones of it's same type. This may also explain why they each give different amounts of protection! Now, post freely on YOUR opinions! This has been a TerrorDactyl broadcast! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 00:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) This is just an example of a graphic/modular upgrade to the Samus model. It's simply an improvement of the earlier version. Take a look at the upgrade done to Lucy's model from Assassin's Creed to Assassin's Creed II? Extremely different yet still the same person. It's as simple as that... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that’s true TerrorDactyl, and yes I had noticed those differences, it’s just that in this particular case I was specifically mentioning the design change of the helmet since it showed up in that Metroid Fusion Beta video. To tell you the truth though, I hadn’t paid much attention to the grove marks or chest plate lights, huh; I’m not surprised though, but thanks for pointing that out. I agree with Piratehunter that these are just design changes by the studio(s) as he pointed out, but, in-world wise; I like to think that as Samus comes across the technology in her journeys around the galaxy, she is constantly adding and making small additions and adjustments to her Legendary Suit to tweak its performance. (You know, that notch in the top of the new helmet design would give a person a better field of vision…) PorygonX 10:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Sprites Is the SA-X using the same sprites as Samus in the game's intro? We don't have that Varia on this page yet. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah those sprites are used for Samus as well. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 22:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Classic Varia Design in Other M? The page says that the varia with rounded shoulders and the classic design are in other m. Where is the classic design seen?Metroid Maniac 20:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :The classic design is about how the lights in the front of the suit are positioned. I think it is either the Metroid 2 or SM design. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Varia Suit Damage Reduction I am having a hard time here. When I test out the Varia Suit in Metroid Prime, it is not a 25% damage reduction. Instead, I find myself ending up with a 10% damage reduction. Here's how. When you come across a Beetle, and it hits you, you take 10 damage. When you acquire the Varia Suit and get hit by the Beetle again, you take 9 damage. Here's the problem if it's 25% damage reduction. 10 * .25 = 2.5. 10 - 2.5 = 7.5. This isn't a problem when it's done like this. 10 * .10 = 1 10 - 1 = 9 Maybe the damage received is too weak. I don't know. I cannot find any other creature to get hit by because when you land upon Tallon IV, it seems that every creature, except for the Plated Beetle, causes 10 damage. The Plated Beetle hits Samus twice, so it makes it difficult to actually take the first number when she is hit. (I don't think it would really matter.) After you acquire the Varia Suit, you can go and test out the damage received from other enemies outside of Tallon Overworld and Chozo Ruins, but it makes it pointless, since there aren't that many creatures in these two locations. In other words, the testing must start on either Tallon Overworld or Chozo Ruins, which in turn forces the same to go with the Gravity and Phazon Suit. 03:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like you did quite a bit of work. First of all, thankyou for taking your time to test the percentages. It'd be useful to know where the percentages came from. Does anyone know? Maybe a guide? P.S. I would recommend signing up (or loging in, if you are already registered.) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I have been testing out the Varia Suit from the other Metroid games, and the method I am using has been consistent, except for this one. The same was with the Gravity Suit in Metroid Fusion, where I think someone said it reduced damage by 40%, but when I tested that out for myself, it should have been 70%. I made the edit there, and it doesn't seem that anyone has had any problem or disagreement. I have been checking the same for the Light Suit, and despite the fact that it says 75% damage reduction, I haven't found any reduction at all. I'll bring that up in the Light Suit talk. Metroid Fan 05:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you want the Gravity Suit's, then play Super. Once you have the Gravity AND the Varia, disable the Varia. 03:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) (btw, I can't join because I'm about 3 months too young. I'll join on my birthday.) ::One, it differs from game to game. Two, oh well, I joined when I was underage. As long as you don't say it to a Wikia Staff member's face, you should be fine. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The Varia in Fusion reduces damage by 40%. (btw, what's the name of those flying creatures in the room after the NOC Recharge Room? They did 60 damage in the Power Suit, 36 in the Varia, and I'm going to test the Gravity when I get it back.) 00:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Damage Reduction in Other M I went ahead to see how much damage Samus would take if she was attacked by a Skultera. I did this for two reasons. The first reason is because they are a common enemy that can be found throughout the game. This means that you can start off with the Power Suit, take damage, and then figure out how much damage was reduced. The second reason is because you will be able to use your Gravity Suit under water. Well, it appears that if a Skultera just runs into you instead of grabbing onto you, you will take 5 damage. With the Varia Suit on, it was reduced to 3. I wish the damage was a bit more than 5 because I don't know what to make of 3. But, if this is truly the case, then the Varia Suit here does 60% damage reduction, the highest Varia Suit damage reduction. As for the Gravity Suit, to take 5 damage and reduce it to 1, that would mean that the Gravity Suit does 20% damage reduction. Metroid Fan 00:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh, I had no idea the Skulteras would ram you instead of always latching. Nice work on the deductions. Why not try with a geemer? At least on hard mode, they do at least 28 damage with the power suit, since one one-shotted me at 28 energy. That should be a high enough damage to get a better sense than 1-3-5. Dazuro 00:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I think I'll need to be working on this. I messed up. It should be 40% damage reduction for the Varia Suit. *5 * .40 = 2 *5 - 2 = 3 For the Gravity Suit... This won't be real easy. Geemers sound like a good idea, but I want to also know the damage for the Gravity Suit. It's a shame it's only used in certain areas. As for Hard Mode, I am not there yet because I am kind of lost on where I am to go to find this "irreplaceable" thing Samus is looking for. Metroid Fan 00:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't the gravity suit always increase your defense even if the aura is inactive? That'd be another thing worth testing. As for that item, if you don't want spoilers, turn away: Just make your way to the Main Elevator (you'll have to backtrack through Sector 2 to get there), go south, and power bomb. Follow the path. Dazuro 00:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I figured there might be another way. Thanks for the hint. Anyway, I assumed that the Gravity Suit defense would not be active if the suit was not active. I could be wrong, though. I never tested it out. That's what I get for assuming, I guess. Metroid Fan 00:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) In the benefits chart in the Metroid: Other M section it says that the Varia Suit protects Samus from extreme cold, but that is never shown in-game, nor in the instruction manual. Shouldn't we change this to "extreme heat" instead? Metroid Fan 14:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, you get the Varia before you can actually go to the super-cold area, but the elevator message does say that protective gear is necessary due to climate control issues. Also, the Varia seems to be at least 50% on my end. Snomers do 14 damage with the Varia. I had 27 health when a Geemer killed me previously. Since I doubt a later-game subspecies' damage would go down, I know I have to have at least twice as much defense as I used to, so 40% can't be right. Dazuro 16:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was incorrect, but that was because my information wasn't sufficient enough. It is 50% damage reduction. I tested it out on Bull when it explodes, and originally Samus would receive 40 damage. With the Varia Suit, it does 20 damage. 40 * .50 = 20. Check the Gravity Suit benefits chart, too, if you haven't. It seems that Other M shares the same kind of damage reduction as that of Super Metroid. Metroid Fan 23:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Article for superheat? Since it's notable, should we make an article for superheat? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation Is it "Var-I-a", or "Var-E-a"? I always pronounce it Var-I-a. 07:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, "Vare-E-a", or "Var-I-a"? 07:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Uh I don't think you are using the correct pronunciation symbols so I can't tell which. I would presume you would pronounce it like Variable. It is a mistranslation of Barrier so presumably it would sound similar to that. Though Varia Suit isn't a word you say everyday. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I meant, like Var-I-ah like the Var sounds like Bar, or Vare-E-ah as in the Var sounds like Bare? 23:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Like, the official pronounciation. 23:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Vare EE Uh. Vaguely similar to "barrier". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. I've always pronounced it Var-I-ah. Thanks. 00:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :accualy, varia IS a word i say on a daily basis. How the Varia protects from heat My theory is that the Varia, unlike the Power Suit, can reflect the heat from the atmosphere. The shoulder pads don't help with this, but the Suit itself is more advanced than the Power Suit. The Gravity Suit possibly has this same capability, but to a lesser extent. The Power Suit absorbs the heat, so that causes damage to the Suit. 23:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Why does Metroids Varia look so much different than the others? :Metroid 1's? It was because in Metroid II, there was no color, so they had to make a difference in design as opposed to just in color. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :And the canonical reason is that she acquires a "legendary" suit at the endo of Zero Mission which is top-heavy when powered-up. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know Metroids wore Varia Suits... XD :Sylux X 20:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Varia suit speed in Metroid II: Return of Samus I posted this elsewhere a long time ago, so I'll put it here before adding it to the benefits chart. In Metroid II: Return of Samus, in the hallway on the way to acquire the Varia Suit (you encounter an Alpha Metroid there), it takes Samus 10 seconds to go from one end of the hallway. With the varia suit, it takes Samus 9 seconds. *10 sec. - 9 sec. = 1 sec. *1 sec. = (x)(10 sec.) *1 sec. / 10 sec. = x *x = 0.1, or 10% So the varia suit in RoS increases Samus' speed by 10%. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 13:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Varia in Samus Returns They kind of broke the timeline with the new varia suit. Where you could see how the suit evolved from its design in Metroid Prime 3 to Metroid: Other M and then Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Samus Returns adds a bit of a road-bump. Like, how do you get from this: To this: And then back to this: Overall the Samus Returns Samus is way different then just about every Samus in the series, and its positioned chronologically right in the middle of the series, so it doesn't make a lot of sense. Any explanation for that? Cofefe (talk) 22:46, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :The easiest answer is simply "artistic license". The Metroid games have different art styles, which is reflected in their Varia Suit designs; Return of Samus through Zero Mission use a pretty consistent bulky Varia Suit design (with Super and Fusion being identical), while Echoes and Corruption use a leaner Varia Suit design. Samus Returns and Other M essentially exaggerate these two designs, with Samus Returns being incredibly bulky and Other M being very smooth and lean. :You can't really accuse Samus Returns of breaking canon here. After all, if you take it literally, then the canon is all over the place. You start off with a bulky (fully-powered) Varia Suit in Zero Mission, then it inexplicably becomes leaner in Echoes, only to become super bulky in Samus Returns, and then a little less bulky in Super, then out of nowhere it becomes super lean in Other M (retconning itself into Super and Return of Samus), and then it's back to being bulky again in Fusion. :If anything "breaks canon", it would be Other M, since it tries to retroactively replace the bulkier suits in Return of Samus and Super with the smooth and lean design. In the latter case, it even tries to claim that the Gravity Suit was "orange with a purple aura" all along, rather than the classic purple color it's always been. Add in the fact that it takes place directly between Super and Fusion, which (as I've previously mentioned) use identical Varia Suit designs... :Instead, it's easier to accept that each game has its own self-contained artstyle, and any differences with another game's artstyle can be reconciled with just artistic license. --PeabodySam (talk) 23:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC)